The Train to Hogwarts
by The Syren
Summary: purely smut. first story. not very big on summaries. RW/HG threeshot. COMPLETE
1. First Sight

an: this is my first story so feedback is greatly appreciated and be nice ;D

As their moans increased in volume and intensity, Hermione worried about whether they would be found out but then Ron put his lips on the crook of her neck and sucked and she lost all coherent thought. They had been eyeing each other ever since they stepped on the train and saw each other for the first time in a week. Ron had been busy catching up on any addition school work he had put off during the term and needed to finish before winter break. Hermione had been also triple checking all work that she had handed in to any professor and making sure that all her affairs were in order also looking up any school books she would want to borrow over the break. Seeing as the new couple had been so long absent from each other, they had attached to each other like Velcro at first sight.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione moaned as he alternated his suction force on her neck. He always knew how to drive her crazy and during their first month of dating had found all the spots that made her heart flutter and things tighten low in her body. "Don't stop oh ohh! Oh my god!" She could barely breathe as he made his way downward toward her cleavage.

He always loved the little sounds she made when he touched her there. Very slowly he distracted her enough to have loosened her bra and removed it from her while she had not been paying attention. Feeling a moment of triumph at sneaking something past his over observant girlfriend, he softly bit down on her chest right in between her perfectly formed breasts. She groaned in approval and demanded he do so again. Ignoring her desperate pleas to touch her here or there, Ron instead focused on the underside of her peaks. He knew that he was driving her wild and it had been his every intention.

'My god' Hermione thought, ' Why is he doing this to me?' After she let out another moan and Ron chuckled to himself did she realize that he knew what he was doing and was actually doing so on purpose. 'Oh that little bastard! I'll get him alright!' Then feeling vindicated Hermione flipped them over and started to pay Ron back for all his hard work.

As she pressed her lips to his she slowly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off his body. Freed from his confining prison, Ron groaned as his cock sprang free and stood at full attention. Hermione smirked as she noticed the reaction she caused in him. She looked at his cock with interest, considering the fact that all the other times they fucked she hadn't been paying too much attention to it because she was busy enjoying the sensations. As she stroked and gained a feel for it in her hand she mused that it was about 6in long 2in wide and emerging out of soft ginger red hair. She knew he was about average length but she loved the feel of him complete in her and filling her up inside in a way only he seemed to know. This time she was determined to go down on him and see what he tasted like and if he was as spicy as his personality.

an: holds sign saying: "will continue for reviews"


	2. Revenge

She held his length in her hand, enjoying the power she had over him, loving the fact that she was the one who was making him feel this way. She was determined to get him back for teasing her and she knew the perfect way. As he watched, Hermione slowly opened her kiss-bruised lips wide and put them around the head of his weeping cock. He groaned feeling impossibly harder than before at jus the sight of her mouth around him thinking that this was the best feeling ever. She proved him wrong when she swirled her tongue around the tip catching any pre-cum that dripped out. Breathing hard and trying to calm down, Ron could barely keep from exploding in her mouth as he saw her close her eyes and slowly ease her way down his length. Disbelief shown on his face, as Hermione swallowed him entirely and held it there. He felt that he had died and gone to heaven as he took in the feeling of himself all the way in her moist hot cavern. He felt that had never and would never love anyone more than Hermione in that moment. His attention came back to not embarrassing himself as she soon started to move herself up and down sucking him all the way to the hilt and swirling her tongue around the tip.

Hermione watched his face as she sucked him like a sugar quill, overjoyed to bring a reaction to his face. He looked like he was concentrating hard and that would definitely not do, she wanted to make him lose control and she wanted more than a facial expression, she wanted him to cry out her name. Sucking harder and faster, Hermione used her hands, tongue and teeth to make sure Ron reacted the way she wanted. Slowly on the way back to the tip she lightly scraped her teeth against the top of him and used her tongue and thumbs to trace the vein throbbing on the underside of his dick. With her unoccupied hand, Hermione lightly squeezed and caressed his balls, causing Ron to finally give her what she wanted, "'Mione, 'Mione, baby, please…" Making a questioning sound, Hermione continued to suck him off, she wanted him to say it. "Baby, please… please…" Ron said breathlessly, begging just as she wanted but it wasn't good enough, she wanted more. She pulled back from his saliva-covered dick with a pop, licking her lips she looked up at him, "please what baby? What are you asking me for?" She continued to caress his balls and replaced her mouth with her hand. He looked down with half lidded glazed eyes, opening and closing his mouth, she squeezed his cock once and Ron groaned, "please, stop doing that, you gonna make me cum." smiling, Hermione looked up at him innocently, "but what if I want you to cum?" he looked down, "what?" "What if I want you to cum in my mouth? What if I wanna know what you taste like? What then babe?" "Uh…?" he was speechless, Hermione never talked like that, and when she tried she would always blush a red brighter than his hair. Not knowing where his sweet girlfriend was but loving her sexy new replacement, Ron slowly said so that he didn't scare her, "you want me to cum in your mouth? Are you sure?" "I want you to not only cum in my mouth, I want to make you yell my name, knowing that I am the one who made you feel this way and the only one who ever will."

Just hearing her say that tightened the skin around his balls. Half groaning half growling, Ron decided he was tired of appetizers and he wanted the main course and he lunged at her.

an: review and i'll keep going. please... ^_^


	3. Finally

an: well this is what you all have been waiting for...

"God baby, that was sexy," Ron said as he attacked her mouth and neck, Hermione started to giggle but it was cut short by a moan she could no longer hold in. not wanting to waste time, Ron started to take off the rest of Hermione's clothes. Peeling her muggle jeans off, Ron wanted as much skin as possible as possible but tried not to destroy anything. Unhappy with how slow they were going, Hermione shoved her pants and panties off all at once and then proceeded to strip Ron, "I do believe that you have entirely too many clothes on Mr. Weasley." "I do believe you are correct Mrs. Granger."

Ron stripped and soon he was as naked as she was, and Hermione took full advantage and began to run her hands all over his chest. Loving how his abs felt under hands, Hermione slowly scraped her nails against them one by one; shivering Ron moved her hands to a place that was farther from his dick not wanting to give her anymore ideas that would make him cum too soon. He leaned in to kiss her and her hands and mind quickly forgot his abs and made their way to his neck and shoulder length hair.

Hermione loved his hair; she recently discovered she loved men with long hair but not so long as to make them look feminine but just long enough to be a mane. In their common room before break, she would love when he laid down on one of the couches with his head in her lap and she would play with his hair running her fingers through it and twirling it around her fingers, enjoying the soft and silky feeling of it. She normally was gently, knowing that nothing hurt than getting your hair pulled but now all that gentle went out of the window. She used his hair as an anchor and pulled his head back enough for her to have better access to his neck.

Slowly trailing light kisses along his ear and neck she out of the blue bit down like a vampire. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to make a bruise, Hermione, slowly sucked on the skin just above his pulse, causing Ron to moan and his eyes to flutter closed. She pulled back and licked her love bite clean with just the edge of her tongue. Ron shivered,_ fuck it_, he thought, pulling Hermione away from him he took his cock in his hand breathing hard he braced himself and shoved it into Hermione's soft wet center.

She gasped, shocked, not feeling like she could breathe for a second then he started moving and she exhaled. Ron rocked slowly, pushing himself more and more inside of her trying to get a grip of his bearings. They both were silent except for their breathing trying very hard not to come apart too early. Then as Ron got more of a grip of himself he pulled back a bit more and pushed in a bit harder. Soon they were fucking up against the door of the compartment, Hermione's legs wrapped around Ron's waist as he pound her into the wood of the door.

Feeling that familiar intense sensation in the base of his balls, Ron slowed down a tiny bit but started coaxing Hermione, "cum for me baby, come to pieces for me." As the dirty talk slowly brought Hermione higher and higher, she began to feel that tingle in the bottom of her stomach and the base of her spine. "Come on baby, I want you to cum so hard you can never forget it because it will be burned into your memory. I want you to cum so hard that you cum jus by remembering this." Ron said and at that Hermione fell apart. Screaming his name at the top of her lungs, she flew of that inner cliff falling into oblivion and ecstasy. Ron soon followed the feeling of her squeezing him, trying to milk his dick was too much for him and he sped up to breakneck speeds, slamming her up against the door, until he shoved into her one last time yelling her name.

As they both came down from their highest highs yet, they slumped to the floor, and Ron lay down with Hermione lying directly on top of him, still attached. Breathing hard and feeling like they were having heart attacks, the couple looked at each other and smiled.

"We should do this again sometime it was amazing," Ron said.

"Imagine it on a plane," Hermione said, "Hey; wanna join the mile high club?"

an: and that's all folks. i have an idea for a sequel but let me know if you even want one. because i won't post one if no one's even reading this...


	4. SEQUEL UPDATE

An: I know, I know I hate when an author does this, writes a chapter that isn't really a chapter but just a really big author's note. I am sorry. But I just needed to let you all know that a friend of mine is picking up this story for me. It's called "Around the World in 80 Licks" by Evil Carnisa. Check it out! Thanks! :D


End file.
